Cuando un intercambio lo cambia todo
by amy-lee-malfoy
Summary: Harry está a punto de pedírselo, pero, será todo tan fácil como él planeo? Capítulo 7 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1 Unas vacaciones, diferentes.  
  
Era un día como todos en el número 4 de Privet Drive, en su cuarto, un adolescente estaba tendido sobre su cama, con los ojos cerrados, unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, los abrió y se veía reflejada en ellos una tristeza mezclada con decepción, en sus manos tenía agarrado un pergamino, una carta, la leyó una vez mas: Querido Harry:  
  
Hola espero que te encuentres bien, te escribo para darte una mala noticia, o bueno, quizá no tanto, mis padres y yo, hemos recibido una invitación de parte de Viktor para pasar estas últimas dos semanas de vacaciones en su país (Bulgaria , mamá no se pudo rehusar ya que siempre ha sentido una gran  
curiosidad por ese país, y yo, en lo personal te debo confesar que sólo esperaba el momento de que Viktor enviara la lechuza invitándome, así pues  
creo que podrás comprender que no puedo acompañaros a ti y a Ron en el  
viaje que van a hacer, espero lo comprendan.  
Ya le he enviado una lechuza a Ron avisándole de mi viaje.  
  
Besos para ti de tu siempre amiga; Hermione  
  
-"Así que irá a verlo"- pensó Harry para sí. Era cierto lo que hasta el momento, le había negado a Ron todo el verano, sí Hermione le gustaba sobremanera y no podía remediarlo, el curso anterior, por miles de razones que ahora parecían poco válidas, él no le había confesado a Hermione lo que sentía, mas que nada la caída del Señor Oscuro lo había tenido muy ocupado, pero ahora que él ya no estaba, Harry tenía que preocuparse otra vez por ser solamente un joven mago normal, sólo que era algo difícil, más si todo el tiempo te recordaban que tú y nadie más que tú habías podido vencer al Señor Oscuro. Pero estar en casa de sus tíos lo hizo olvidarse por esas 6 semanas que había sido él y nadie mas que él, quien lo había derrotado, había vengado al fin, la muerte de sus padres.  
  
Se levantó y volvió a ver la carta; -"Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres no vayas, pero aún así te esperaré"- pensó Harry para sí, él realmente la quería pero empezaba a resignarse, le había dado a entender de muchas maneras que le gustaba, que pensaba que era lo mejor, pero o Hermione no entendía su señales, o se estaba haciendo la loca, sonrió- "creo que me está juzgando loco"-  
  
La puerta se abrió de repente y la cara regordeta de su tío Vernon apareció en la puerta,  
  
- Muchacho, que esperas??, tenemos que ir a la estación para que te recojan esas personas - dijo con un amplio énfasis en "esas personas", se refería a lo Weasley. - Claro, ya voy. – le cambió la expresión de su cara, tomó su baúl y salió de la habitación. Los Weasley le habían invitado a pasar el fin de las vacaciones con ellos, el señor Weasley estaba prosperando, ya no vivían en la Madriguera, era una bella mansión, la Señora Weasley estaba encantada con su cuadrilla de elfos domésticos y los Weasley ya no tenían que usar ropa de segunda mano y mucho menos libros usados, Ron estaba realmente feliz, la suerte de los Weasley cambió el día en que el Señor Weasley entregó a un total de 16 mortífagos al Ministerio, los había descubierto, y así obtuvo un ascenso bastante significativo, en su cartera y en su carrera.  
  
*****///////******++++++////////++++++********/////////*******  
  
La estación estaba llena de gente, Tío Vernon llegó con Harry al andén 8, donde se suponía que estarían los Weasley, Los Dursley tenían planeado ir de vacaciones a Mallorca, lo cual tenía a Tía Petunia verdaderamente entusiasmada, así que no se opuso a la idea de deshacerse de "ese chico" dos semanas antes de lo planeado. - Y bien??? Donde están??- preguntó tío Vernon algo exasperado – Mira que si no vienen te las arreglarás tu solo, no irás con nosotros- dijo en un tono mandón. - Créeme, no quiero ni imaginar pasar 2 semanas mas con ustedes, ya llegaran- dijo Harry más para sí que para su tío – en cualquier momento llegarán, así podré pasar unas vacaciones diferentes, sí, llegarán- cada vez se hacía mas tarde, pasaron 10 minutos, después 15, y justo cuando notó que Tío Vernon gritaría, aparecieron Ron y Ginny, sonriendo, al verlos tío Vernon dio algo así como un salto y se fue. Harry!!!!, que gusto verte, lamentamos llegar tarde, es difícil aparecerse sin ser visto (habían aprendido a aparecerse dos años atrás)- Ginny ha mejorado bastante- ella se sonrojó. Hola Harry – dijo en un tono apenas audible.- Hola Ginny – respondió Harry. Recibiste la lechuza de Hermione???- Preguntó Harry mientras salían de la estación – Supe que ira a Bulgaria a ver a Krum- dijo esto con tanto pesimismo que Ron simplemente se hecho a reír. Harry (risa contenida) lo bueno es que ella no te gusta (mas risa contenida)-rió Ron. Bueno, tal vez un poco, -dijo Harry con resignación, no había manera de ocultárselo a Ron.- esque ella es... diferente. En fin cambiemos de tema, Señor Weasley hola!!- acababa de llegar a la puerta de la estación. Santo cielo, cuanta gente había en mi lugar de aparición, ah hola Harry como has estado?? Te sienta bien el estar tan desahogado de preocupaciones.  
  
Si muy bien, gracias señor Weasley.- Llegaron a lo que parecía un callejón desierto, no había gente alrededor. Papá crees que aquí está bien???- preguntó Ron. Si claro, entonces Harry, llevas lo que te dijimos, el bañador, ropa de playa muggle, todo eso??- preguntó el señor Weasley emocionado. Claro que sí, a donde iremos??- preguntó Harry con impaciencia. Bora Bora me parece, y bien, aquí vamos- dijo el señor Weasley, dicho esto susurró algo que sonó como – Posada "Dragonfly"- y desaparecio´. Bueno es nuestro turno Harry – dijo Ron- Posada Dragonfly – dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo- Al minuto siguiente, el lugar en el que estaban cambió por completo. Estaban en la entrada de un lugar muy bello, el clima cambió también, ya no estaba nublado como solía estar en Londres, hacía calor, a Harry le empezó a molestar el hecho de llevar túnica, frente a ellos estaban la señora Weasley, los gemelos, Charlie, Bill, y el señor Weasley, los recibieron con mucho gusto, la señora Weasley casi tumbó a Harry al momento de correr y abrazarlo, él un poco azorado se separó de ella y después fueron guiados a sus habitaciones. Estaban por fin de vacaciones, Harry nunca había visto el mar, así que estaba emocionado, pero no era lo único que él conocería, quedaban dos semanas, y en dos semanas podrían pasar muchas cosas. 


	2. Los yankees

Capítulo 2 Los yankees.  
  
El primer día de su estadía en Bora Bora, Harry tuvo tiempo de investigar el lugar donde se quedaban, era un edificio amplio, por dentro, por fuera parecía una casa en la que sólo podrían vivir dos personas, estaba encantado para que los muggles no lo pudieran encontrar, y en caso de acercarse demasiado, recordarían que tenían algo que hacer en otro lado y se irían, justo como en los mundiales de quidittch hacía ya 3 años, también la playa privada de la posada tenía ese encantamiento, lo que permitía a los magos y brujas relajarse sin tener que cuidarse, lo que los muggles verían al acercarse lo suficiente, serían letreros que dirían "zona de tiburones, peligro" era entonces, un lugar seguro.  
  
La mañana siguiente después de que hubo tomado un buen desayuno con Ron, fueron los 2 a la playa, era muy bella, la arena era blanca y el agua era entre azul y verde, Harry estaba extasiado, al ver el mar por primera vez Harry se asustó, era inmenso, después de que Ron y los gemelos lo hubieron lanzado un par de veces al mar el miedo se fue, se recostó después de haberse puesto suficiente bronceador (estaba demasiado pálido, necesitaba color), se recostó boca arriba y cerró los ojos, en su sueño vió que unos ojos azules, lo observaban, pero no le daba miedo, eran unos ojos que inspiraban calma, quiso saber de quien eran y en ese momento un golpe en el abdomen lo despertó, -Disculpa, de verdad, que pena, no la pude alcanzar- a su lado, estaba la chica más bella que Harry hubiera visto jamás, ni siquiera Hermione era tan bella, eso ya era algo bastante fuera de lo común, la chica tenía unos ojos tan azules como el cielo, y un cabello que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda negro, negro azabache, como la noche, tenía unos reflejos azules que lo hacían mas brillante, su piel era como miel, no muy morena, pero tampoco tan blanca, y lucía un bikini azul que le hacía resaltar su bien dotado cuerpo y en el ombligo lo que parecía un anillo, Harry había visto como los muggles se hacían perforaciones y de verdad que no les veía sentido a hacerse orificios que aparte, dolían, pero en esa chica, le encontró todo el sentido del mundo a su piercing, como se le llamaba en el mundo muggle, ella era, bellísima en realidad. -Oye, de verdad lo siento- la chica lo miró desconcertada – Estás bien?? – le preguntó, a lo que Harry pudo responder con un leve – Ehh... a sí, tu pelota – se la dio Harry con un tono como atontado, la chica lo miró con interés y Harry sintió como su mirada se quedaba justo en su cicatriz- - Harry Potter, cierto?? – preguntó la chica como si nada, ni siquiera una pequeña pizca de sorpresa como solía hacer la gente, - Hola, me llamo Trinity, Trinity Summers - le extendió la mano, y Harry respondió, todavía no salía de su asombro.- Hogwarts cierto??- preguntó otra vez -Eehh.... sí y tu?? - preguntó Harry levantándose ya que era muy vergonzoso que ella estuviera parada y él sentado. -Academia de Magia y Hechicería Salem, en América tu sabes soy una yankee- respondió la chica con una sonrisa que reveló una dentadura perfecta. -Mucho gusto- dijo Harry, recordaba que en los mundiales, al momento de pasear por las tiendas vió una tienda de aquella escuela de magia, pero era todo.  
  
-¡oye Trini, no regresarás a jugar!!!!- gritó a lo lejos una chica rubia que Harry supuso era la chica que había lanzado la pelota antes. -Bueno me tengo que ir...., oye quieres venir con nosotras, venimos varias amigas y amigos de paseo, sería divertido- preguntó la chica. -Ehh.... – dijo Harry no sabía que hacer, "donde demonios está Ron cuando se le necesita, seré yo en un grupo de gente extranjera" – Está bien, al parecer mi amigo Ron y sus hermanos han decidido dar un paseo y dejarme.- Siguió a la chica hasta la sombrilla donde había al menos 10 chicos y chicas, todos divirtiéndose a su manera. Hey, todo el mundo, les presento a Harry Potter!!!- Gritó Trinity, algunos cuantos voltearon, otros se quedaron como estaban pero todos gritaron al mismo tiempo, - ¡Hola Harry !!!! - el simple hecho de que nadie se sorprendiera al escuchar su nombre hizo que Harry se sintiera más en confianza, era reconfortante que no lo tomaran tan en serio como lo había hecho, hasta ahora, todo el mundo. Después la chica lo llevó con la chica rubia que le llamó antes- Ella es mi mejor amiga, Britany - la señaló- él es Harry Potter- le dijo a Britany. -Harry?? Ahh claro!!!!, Harry Potter, mucho gusto - dijo la chica en un tono de total coquetería que a Harry le agradó – gustas tomar algo??, tenemos cerveza, agua, agua, mmm... creo que también agua, jajajaja - la chica rió y con ella Trinity , Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa, en verdad los yankees eran agradables. Después Trinity lo llevó con un grupo de chicos, uno de ellos se paró, y Trinity dijo- Harry te presento a William, es mi amigo mas cercano- el chico le extendió la mano así como no queriendo la cosa, le dijo "mucho gusto Harry, todo un placer" y se fue. Harry pensó que ese chico no le daba tan buena espina, en fin, se adaptó rápidamente al grupo y se quedó allí un buen rato, a disfrutar de una fiesta improvisada, música muggle que Harry había escuchado antes, en fin, disfrutó como nunca había disfrutado en su vida, vió lo que se sentía ser un chico normal, y le gustó, le gustó no tener preocupaciones, ni que todo el mundo se admirara de su apellido, de sus aventuras, o de su cicatriz, de verdad que le gustó. Regresó en la tarde y le platicó a Ron que había pasado una tarde magnífica, Ron se interesó, dijo que él también había conocido gente nueva, que le gustaría conocer a los nuevos amigos de Harry y a éste los de Ron. En definitiva, los yankees eran personas agradables. 


	3. La Carta

Capítulo 3 La Carta  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry pidió permiso al señor Weasley de dar un paseo en la playa y también para visitar a sus nuevos amigos, ésta accedió de inmediato. – Claro Harry!!!! Las veces que tu quieras puedes salir, sólo mantén la comunicación para sabes dónde estas, así no estaremos preocupados.- Harry asintió, tomó sus cosas y se fue, Ron ya había salido así que no pudo invitarlo. Había caminado unos cuantos metros fuera de la playa privada cuando vió a Trinity, ésta vez llevaba un bikini naranja y unos lentes de sol que la hacían verse sofisticada. - Hola Harry!!!, cómo has estado?? Hola Trini, bien y tu??, te quería presentar a mi amigo Ron, pero al parecer ha desaparecido desde temprano, me dijo que me presentaría con unos amigos suyos. Supongo que salió con ellos.- dijo con despreocupación- y bien???. Cuál es el plan de hoy??- dijo Harry con entusiasmo Bueno, había hecho planes con mis amigos de salir todos a dar un paseo por la playa, pero muchos regresaron a sus casas ayer y me he quedado sola.- dijo con un tono de tristeza. No te preocupes Trini, todavía te queda un amigo con quien compartir,- dijo Harry poniéndole un brazo alrededor de su cuello, le había tomado mucha confianza. Y porque no vamos a dar ese paseo por la playa los dos??, con suerte y encontraremos alguna aventura.- dicho esto, la tomo de la mano y la llevó por la orilla de la playa. Sabes??, que bueno que encontré con quien pasar estas vacaciones, había estado pensando que no serían las mismas vacaciones sin Hermione,- terminó de decir su nombre y en seguida se calló, se dio cuenta de que pensar en Herms le dolía. Y bien?? Quién es Hermione??- preguntó Trinity con curiosidad. Es una chica- dijo Harry azorado- es mi mejor amiga Y te gusta verdad- dijo Trinity con un tono de suspicacia que no dejó ninguna duda Ehh..., bueno, sí, pero no se lo he dicho. – Dijo Harry con cierta reserva. Pues yo creo que deberías, aunque sea por lechuza, así será menos penoso para ti, y en caso de que te diga que no (lo cual es poco probable siendo como eres), tendrás tiempo de recuperarte antes de ir a la escuela y verla nuevamente. Creo que tienes razón- dijo Harry convencido, - le enviaré una lechuza hoy mismo.  
  
Y así fue, regresando del agradable paseo con Trinity, y después de haberle contado a Ron de su decisión, Harry fue y le escribió una carta a Hermione expresándole lo que sentía, y diciéndole, que si podía, le enviara una lechuza diciendo cuál era su suerte, antes de regresar a Hogwarts.La carta no se hizo esperar, sólo tres días después de haberla enviado Harry recibió, la tan esperada respuesta;  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Tu carta me ha dejado impresionada, pues ha sido tan sincera, que me es casi imposible darte una respuesta, aunque ésta sea la más dolorosa. Harry,  
te he considerado mi amigo y fiel consejero por éstos seis años que llevamos de convivir, y dudo mucho que te pueda ver de otra forma, lamento decirte que, no, no puedo ser tu novia, ni corresponder a tus sentimientos, ya que como sabrás, estoy en estos momentos en casa de Viktor, y él me ha preguntado lo mismo hace apenas dos días y yo he accedido, pues en verdad  
me gusta, espero y puedas entender, y que a nuestro regreso a Hogwarts,  
todo sea como antes.  
Con todo mi cariño, tu siempre amiga,  
Hermione.  
  
Harry leyó nuevamente la carta y deseó en esos momentos, ser Viktor Krum, el merecedor del cariño y amor de Hermione, después deseó golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, no sabía cómo había reunido todo su valor para escribirle a Hermione y decirle lo que sentía, cómo pudo ser tan tonto al esperar que su respuesta fuera afirmativa, cuando él mismo sabía que Hermione no lo vería de otra forma mas que como un amigo, por mucho, mucho tiempo, sólo como a un amigo. Vió hacia el frente y se pudo encontrar con las olas del mar, golpeando pacíficamente la orilla, estaba sentado debajo de una palmera leyendo la carta, en ese momento, algo lo hizo voltear para un lado, lo que vió, lo dejó sin habla, ahí estaba Trinity, con su cabello puesto a un lado, tirada debajo del sol, tomando un baño de éste, de la forma mas sexy que jamás hubiera visto, no se percató de su llegada por estar ensimismado con la carta, pero asumió que llevaba un buen rato allí pues ya tenía una tonalidad dorada en su esbelto cuerpo, se volteó boca abajo, y Harry pudo ver algo de que había pasado por alto hasta entonces, un tatuaje, un tatuaje tan bien situado justo donde la espalda pierde su nombre, era magnífico, de repente salió de su ensimismamiento al encontrarse con la mirada de la chica que iba por encima de sus lentes de sol. -Y bien Romeo?? Que ha respondido tu Julieta??- preguntó en tono pícaro mientras se daba cuenta de que Harry había estado admirándola. Pues éste Romeo, está tan soltero como hace dos semanas, ella me ha dicho que no. – dijo Harry con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Oh, Harry de verdad lo siento Harry, - se paró y lo abrazó- lo siento y más porque yo te incité a eso, oh me siento tan culpable- dijo Trinity con total tristeza. Bueno, no te culpes Trini, supongo que fue mejor así, no me puedo imaginar la cara de idiota que habría puesto al ser rechazado así, creo que fue mejor, hubiera sido muy humillante- dijo Harry con una sonrisa que parecía tallada en una calabaza, falsa. Bueno, tal vez tienes razón, vamos Harry, no te sientas mal, hay muchas chicas allá afuera que darían lo que fuera por estar con Harry Potter- dijo Trinity con seguridad. Si pero ella era la única que de verdad me interesaba- dijo Harry - Bueno tal vez tengas otra oportunidad, todavía tienes un año para intentarlo- dijo Trinity sonriendo. – Tienes razón, - dijo Harry – lo seguiré intentando.  
  
Las semana que sucedió a la respuesta de Hermione, fue en lo que juzgo Harry, la mas divertida que había tenido en mucho tiempo, y no era para menos, pasaba con Trinity la mayor parte del día, excepto a la hora de comer, después regresaba con ella, se convirtió en su mejor amiga, claro tal ves después de Hermione, y llegó el momento en que dejó de pensar en ella, pero fue fugazmente, sólo cuando estaba con Trinity, pues ella le había prometido, hacerlo olvidar a Hermione al menos en lo que terminaran de sus vacaciones, y cuando menos lo esperaba, las vacaciones en Bora Bora se habían terminado, el día de despedirse llegó y Harry se entristeció pues había encontrado a una amiga verdadera en Trinity, pues ella no daba importancia al hecho de que él, Harry, fuera nada más y nada menos que "el niño que vivió", se sentía bien con ella y le daba pesar el despedirse. Espero verte nuevamente – dijo Harry en el vestíbulo del hotel, minutos antes de que los Weasley bajaran, no tardaban en irse todos juntos, desapareciéndose – de verdad te extrañaré Trinity.- la abrazó. Bueno, Harry, no puedo negar que yo también te extrañaré, has sido un amigo excelente, y nunca pensé divertirme tanto con un inglés, siempre los creí aburridos.- hizo una mueca bastante graciosa y después le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla – y respecto a verme nuevamente, Harry, tal vez me veas antes de lo que piensas, adiós.- guiñó un ojo y le hizo un ademán de despedida. Hey Trinity, que significa eso- le preguntó Harry mientras ésta desaparecía. – Ni idea de lo que quiso decir, en fin, veremos qué sucede.- En ese momento, aparecieron los Weasley, se pusieron todos de acuerdo, y uno por uno fueron desapareciéndo, para encontrarse en El Caldero Chorreante, dónde se hospedarían antes de ir a Hogwarts sólo un día despues. 


	4. El intercambio

Capítulo 4 El intercambio.  
  
Regresaron a Hogwarts al día siguiente de haber llegado a El caldero chorreante, la Señora Weasley se había regresado un día antes para comprar los útiles de sus dos únicos hijos que iban a Hogwarts, Ron y Ginny y también los de Harry, regresó con todos los libros nuevos y así estuvieron listos para regresar a su último año en Hogwarts. Llegaron al andén 9 y ¾ diez minutos antes de la partida del Expreso de Hogwarts, apartaron un lugar y salieron a despedirse de la Señora Weasley; Adiós señora Weasley, ha sido muy divertido pasar unas vacaciones con usted y la familia. dijo Harry agradecido, Ginny besó a su mamá y Ron también, entraron a su compartimento y se encontraron con Hermione, estaba allí sentada con Crookshanks en sus piernas, Harry se detuvo en seco, Ron y Ginny enmudecieron al instante, era incómodo estar con Harry y Hermione, los dos se miraron, se dirigieron una sonrisa tímida y un "hola", apenas audible. Cómo te ha ido Hermione??,- preguntó Ginny una vez que hubieron partido de Londres. Muy bien Ginny, gracias.- dijo distraídamente mientras miraba a Harry de reojo – Fui a Bulgaria, con Viktor, me pasé unas vacaciones excelentes- en ese momento, Harry tosió tan fuerte que de inmediato se hizo notar su inconformidad por el comentario de Hermione, ésta viendo que todavía le afectaba a su amigo, lo dejó por la paz. Era difícil definir lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Harry en esos momentos, Hermione estaba frente a él y lo único que quería era darle un gran abrazo y besarla, pero se dio cuenta que no lo deseaba tanto como antes, Hermione se veía bella en realidad, algo se había hecho en el cabello, ya no lo tenía enmarañado, al contrario, le caía graciosamente sobre su espalda formando unos rizos bellísimos, y tenía pequeños destellos dorados y sus ojos eran brillantes, era bella, pero por alguna extraña razón, ya no le interesaba como antes su cabello ni sus ojos, había visto en algún lugar un cabello negro como la noche que le parecía mas bello aún y unos ojos azules como el cielo, que le habían tranquilizado días atrás como ninguna poción le habría tranquilizado jamás, salió de sus pensamientos al encontrarse con la mirada de Hermione, Cuánto tiempo llevaba admirándola?, no lo recordaba, en el siguiente instante, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y pensó en su amiga, en qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos y en todos los momentos tan divertidos que pasaron juntos, así permaneció hasta que llegaron a la estación. Hermione observaba a Harry con atención, él estaba definitivamente diferente, sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo especial, su piel no era la misma que cuando lo dejó el curso pasado, ya no estaba pálido en absoluto, tenía un color atractivo gracias a sus bien merecidas vacaciones en Bora Bora, definitivamente había estado practicando con los hermanos Weasley durante las vacaciones ó había estado haciendo algo para que su cuerpo dejara de ser flacucho y esmirriado, había crecido unos buenos centímetros y definitivamente se veía mejor, su amigo tenía todo menos el cuerpo de un niño, le pareció bien.  
  
***********/////////////**********/////////////***********  
  
Llegaron a la estación y subieron a los carruajes tirados por thestrals , llegaron al castillo y tomaron su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor, pronto llegaron también los alumnos de nuevo ingreso para la ceremonia de Selección, la profesora McGonagall iba al frente, en una mano el taburete y en la otra el sombrero seleccionador, Harry notó, como seguramente todos los demás alumnos, que al final de la fila, iban 9 personas mas y con gran sorpresa vió ante sí a su amiga Trinity, platicando cómodamente con el chico William, iban con sus túnicas azul marino, en realidad no diferían mucho a las de Hogwarts excepto en que tenían el emblema de la Academia de Salem en la espalda, se veía tan bella como Harry la recordaba, de repente volteó y se encontró con la mirada de su amigo, no hizo mas que sonreirle, todo esto lo vió Malfoy, pues a él también le había llamada la atención aquella chica tan guapa y distinguida. El Sombrero dijo su canción y al después se llevó a cabo la ceremonia de Selección, al final de que el sombrero dijo por último a que casa estaría asignado Walters, Tom, el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie, y levanto las manos en señal de silencio, todos los alumnos obedecieron al instante.  
  
Queridos jóvenes, como habrán notado, los alumnos de primer año, vienen acompañados de alumnos de mayor edad, esto es debido a que, con el afán de estrechar nuestras relaciones amistosas con otras escuelas, hemos decidido enviar a algunos alumnos a estudiar a la Academia de Magia y Hechicería de Salem, y que así mismo, algunos de los alumnos de dicha institución, vengan con nosotros a cursar su último año – la mayor parte de los alumnos volteó a ver a los visitantes, para entonces, era evidente que Harry conocía a cierta chica alta y de cabello negro ojiazul que tanto llamaba la atención, pues se hacían señas constantemente.  
  
Así pues, que inicie la selección para ver en que casas estarán estos agradables jóvenes. – Dicho esto, Dumbledore se sentó y observó atentamente. Andrews Elizabeth fue a la casa de Ravenclaw, Brown James, fue a la casa de Hufflepuff, Duval William, el amigo de Trinity fue a Slytherin, Hilton Britany, la amiga rubia de Trinity fue a Gryffindor, grandes aplausos, seguidos de un – Wow que bella,- emitido por Ron, James Catherine fue a Slytherin, Hannigan Samuel fue a Ravenclaw, Mc Farland, Paul, fue a Hufflepuff , Summers Trinity, en ese momento Harry dejó caer el tenedor estruendosamente, mientras Trinity subía al taburete dirigéndole una sonrisa,- Ojalá y le toque aquí- pensó Harry, al otro lado del comedor, Malfoy deseó lo mismo, al siguiente momento, el Sombrero gritó con voz fuerte.- ¡Gryffindor!!!- muchos aplausos, Harry se puso de pie y abrió los brazos en son de bienvenida a su amiga, al siguiente momento, ella llegó y lo abrazó, todo el mundo miraba atónito a Harry Potter abrazando a la chica yankee, que acababa de llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, Malfoy lanzó un- Demonios, ese cara rajada la conoce!!- que sólo algunos en su mesa pudieron escuchar. La ceremonia terminó asignando a Walker Andrew a la casa de Gryffindor, y empezó el banquete. -Porque no me dijiste que vendrías?? – preguntó Harry minutos después Si te lo hubiera dicho no sería sorpresa,- dijo Trinity con una sonrisa- Espera déjame llamar a Britany, debe sentirse como tonta estando entre chicos de primer año- dicho esto se paró y fue a buscar a su amiga. Ron, te dije que ella era especial,- dijo Harry con tanta seguridad como si no hubiera nada de duda Oye lo sé, se ve que es muy agradable, y su amiga...., es muy bonita, - dijo Ron poniéndose colorado. Ninguno de los dos se percató de la mirada asesina que Hermione dirigía a Trinity, "y quien es ella para venir y quitarme la atención de mis dos amigos??", pensó Hermione, mientas dirigía una sonrisa hipócrita a Harry quien le preguntaba si le agradaba Trinity. Después de estar charlando hasta una hora avanzada, se fueron a dormir, a Trinity y a Britany, les tocó dormir en la misma habitación que Parvati y Lavender, enseguida congeniaron con las nuevas compañeras. 


	5. Canuto y un Sangre Pura despreciado

Capítulo 5 Canuto y un sangre pura despreciado  
  
A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Hermione las despertó con el pretexto de darles sus horarios, para después llevarlas, todavía dormidas al comedor, se sentaron junto a Harry y  
  
Ron, que nuevamente babeaba por Britany, - Podrías por lo menos cerrar la boca Ron??- le preguntó Hermione por lo bajo mientras éste ahogaba una risilla nerviosa, - Oh, lo siento, es que en verdad es bella- dijo Ron sin mas rodeos. - Dormiste bien Trini??- preguntó Harry con interés, - Quieres que te sea sincera??- dijo ésta con un sonrisa picarona, - He dormido muy bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no descansaba tan pacíficamente, al parecer, estas camas tienen el mismo hechizo que las que tenemos en Salem, - Hermione interrumpió su desayuno – Tienen hechizos??- preguntó desconcertada. – Claro!!, son hechizos para que al momento de que te recuestas sientas una profunda tranquilidad y paz, para que puedas descansar como se debe- dijo con un tono de suspicacia – Oh no lo sabía – dijo Hermione apenada, normalmente era ella la que les descubría a todos los secretos de la escuela a sus amigos y eran éstos los que se quedaban sin habla.  
  
Salieron todos juntos rumbo a su primera clase, Herbología, con los de Ravenclaw, después siguió Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, todos sentían una gran curiosidad por saber quién sería el nuevo maestro de esa materia, recordaban cómo el año pasado Lupin había vuelto y sin duda había sido el mejor curso de DCLAO, sin embargo, apenas entraron al aula, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, detrás del escritorio y con una gran sonrisa estaba sentado Sirius Black, algunos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa, otros uno de admiración, mucha gente aún no superaba la absolución de cargos en contra de Sirius, otros en cambio entraron dando grandes pasos al salón, Sirius dirigió una mirada de triunfo a Harry, éste le contestó.  
  
Como todos sabrán, mi nombre es Sirius Black, estoy aquí para enseñarles Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, les enseñaré todo aquello que les haga falta saber para que estén preparados, como saben, la mayoría de los que están aquí, cursan el EXTASIS de esta materia, así que seré honesto, no va a ser una asignatura fácil, así que los que no estén dispuestos a dar todo de sí, será mejor que desde ahora abandonen el aula, esto no será ningún juego.- Un silencio sepulcral siguió a este comentario, nadie salió. – Muy bien, ahora comencemos – dirigió una mirada de felicidad a Harry otra vez, Harry sabía lo que para Sirius significaba el estar ahí de pie frente a un grupo de estudiantes, le agradaba de verdad el ser libre otra vez, y estaba reflejado en el rostro de Sirius, él había cambiado, justo como Harry lo recordaba de su albúm de fotos donde estaba en el día de la boda de sus padres, su rostro ya no estaba demacrado, el cabello, seguía negro pero estaba arreglado, le caía elegantemente sobre los ojos justo como Harry vió una vez en el recuerdo de Snape, estaba diferente.  
  
Saliendo de clases Harry platicaba con Ron: - Lo has visto Harry?? Sirius estaba totalmente diferente, le han hecho bien esas vacaciones por Hawaii – dijo Ron riendo. – Si, es verdad – contestó Harry que en esos momentos seguía a Trinity con la mirada por el pasillo, se dio cuenta de que no era el único que miraba, del otro lado del pasillo, Draco Malfoy seguía a Trinity con la mirada, con interés, "con mucho interés" se dijo Harry mientras entraban en el aula de Transformaciones.  
  
Horas mas tarde, mientras daban un paseo por uno de los patios después de haber comido, Trinity platicó con sus amigos acerca de su primer día en Hogwarts, de lo bien que le pareció todo, y de lo bien que le habían caído todos los profesores, todos excepto Snape, quien seguía siendo tan arrogante como siempre, en esos momentos, estaban con ella Britany, Ron y Harry, de repente, Harry recordó que tenía que poner un anuncio en el tablero de la sala común convocando a todos los integrantes del equipo de quidditch para los entrenamientos, le aseguró que no tardaba, Britany recordó que había dejado un libro en el gran comedor y Ron se ofreció "gustosamente" a acompañarla, Trinity se sentó en una banca a esperar, en esos momentos se dio cuenta de que un chico rubio platinado, alto, y de ojos grises se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba.  
  
Hola – dijo Draco Malfoy mientras le extendía una mano – me llamo Draco Malfoy y soy de Slytherin – dijo éste con una voz fría pero cortés. Hola – respondió Trinity apenas mirándolo- mucho gusto, Trinity Summers Malfoy pudo examinar a esa chica extranjera de cerca, debía ser una sangre pura o no tendría ese toque aristocrático que tan bien destacaba de esa bella cara y ese cuerpo tan "bien formado", le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que sabía que derretían a la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts, la otra mitad que no moría por "san Potter", sin embargo ella apenas reacciono y le devolvió la sonrisa, - Veo que te has relacionado con Weasley y Potter, yo no te recomendaría que te involucraras con ellos, ese "cara rajada" y ese pelirrojo pobretón no te traerán más que problemas- dijo Malfoy con un tono de voz arrogante- en ese momento, ella le soltó la mano – Creo saber muy bien qué amistades me convienen y qué amistades no, Malfoy, y créeme, si llego a dudar de mis capacidades de elección, tú serás la última persona a la que yo recurra- dijo ella con un tono enojado, no le gustaba que insultaran a sus amigos, se alejó más de él en el momento en el que vió a Harry acercarse,- Hola Harry, te estaba esperando- y sin mirar otra ves a Malfoy, tomó de la mano a un Harry un tanto desconcertado y se alejó caminando. – Nadie desprecia a un Malfoy, nadie- dijo Draco en una voz apenas audible. Se fue. Qué quería Malfoy Trini??, - preguntó Harry unos minutos después- Nada, al parecer sólo molestar, ha sido todo lo que tú me platicaste que sería- dijo ella todavía recordando las críticas que Malfoy dijo sobre sus amigos – porque no nos olvidamos de eso??- preguntó ellla- vamos Harry, enséñame el castillo- y en seguida caminaron con dirección al Castillo. 


	6. Aunque me duela aceptarlo

Capítulo 6 Aunque me duela aceptarlo  
  
Muchas semanas pasaron después de su incidente con Malfoy, y llegó la temporada de quidditch, Harry era el capitán y Ron el buscador, los golpeadores eran Seamus Finnigan, y Dean Thomas, los cazadores eran, Ginny Weasley, Colin y Denis Crevey quienes demostraron ser muy buenos en eso. El primer partido fue como siempre, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, Gryffindor ganó 250 a 90, Malfoy estaba más enfadado de lo normal, el equipo del que ahora era capitán no estaba dando los resultados que él esperaba, así que estaba realmente insoportable, pues, sumándose a eso, sus continuas ofertas de amistad hacia Trnity se veían igualmente rechazadas día con día, lo que hacía que Malfoy la buscara aún más y que, por lo tanto, recibiera más humillaciones de las que se merecía pues ella siempre lo mandaba a volar frente a Harry y frente a Ron quienes disfrutaban mientras ella dirigía frases como "que no escuchaste Malfoy o con todos tus galeones no puedes comprar algo para lavarte las orejas, NO" ó "no tienes otra cosa mas interesante que hacer que molestarnos a mí y a mis amigos??, eres patético Malfoy". Así pues mientras Malfoy era infeliz, Harry pasaba días más divertidos con su amiga y viceversa, Ron había pedido a Britany que fuera su novia, y ella sin más preámbulos aceptó, pues se había pasado semanas enteras susurrando al oído de Trinity lo guapo que era, o lo bien formado que estaba, así, Ron con su novia, Harry y Trinity pasaban mucho mas tiempo juntos, pues Hermione aunque quisiera, tenía siempre muchos deberes y casi no podía salir con ellos, sin embargo, un cambio se había operado en ella, después de su ruptura con Viktor por lechuza, estaba más alejada, insistía en que no tenía nada pero sus amigos lo notaron, sin embargo, no era tristeza lo que tenía Hermione, era más bien alivio, hasta que ese día, mientras Harry pasaba el tiempo con Trninity y ella estudiaba en la biblioteca, se dio cuenta de algo. Estaba observando por la ventana, y vió como Harry yacía acostado en la hierba sin sus gafas y en las piernas de Triniy que le despeinaba el cabello jugando, sintió un ataque de celos y se dio cuenta de que ella quería estar en el lugar de Trinity, cerca de Harry, jugando con su cabello negro azabache y cerca de esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto le gustaban, entonces lo comprendió, estaba enamorada de Harry y tenía una gran posibilidad de estar con él, pues él le había confesado su amor tan sólo dos meses atrás, así que se alegró, y decidió que pronto le diría que ella sentía igual que él, y que le encantaría ser su novia, sin embargo, no se imaginaba que también un cambio se había operado en cierto ojiverde que caminaba por la orilla del lago con una chica a su lado. Llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad y con ellas un descanso magnífico, como era de esperarse, todos se quedaron para pasar las fiestas, así que pudieron disfrutar del castillo que era prácticamente sólo para ellos y unos cuantos alumnos de otras casas. Hermione decidió que la primer semana de vacaciones hablaría con Harry, y el lunes se le presentó su oportunidad pues el mismo Harry le pidió hablar con ella a solas, así, se fueron del gran comedor mientras los otros conversaban alegremente, y llegaron a la sala común, se sentaron en unas butacas junto al fuego y Hermione pensó " este es el momento, no tendré que decirle nada, él me lo pedirá otra vez", le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa y le dijo : - bien Harry, te escucho.  
  
bueno, Herms, no sé como decirte esto, - un nudo se hizo de repente en el estómago de la chica- el verano pasado, te envié una lechuza preguntándote algo, sabes a lo que me refiero??- preguntó Harry mientras ella asentía - bien, quiero que...., bueno es difícil – Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja, se lo estaba pidiéndo!! – Herms, quiero que olvides eso – se le borró la sonrisa de inmediato "QUE!!!!" se preguntó asustada, - tengo esos mismos sentimientos, - repentino alivio en la cabeza de Herms – sí Herms, tengo esos mismos sentimientos, pero aunque me duela aceptarlo, no son hacia ti- pánico, estaba volviéndose loca, no escucho bien, si, seguro era eso, no lo escuchó, claro, claro – Herms, estoy enamorado de Trinity – dijo al fin Harry con una sonrisa. Todo lo que Hermione había pensado que sucedería, se esfumó cuando escuchó de los labios de su querido Harry "estoy enamorado de Trinity" -QUE!!! – dijo Hermione de repente en voz alta, la había tomado por sorpresa, como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza – que tu que?!?! – preguntó esta vez mas enérgicamente – Bueno Herms, lo que pasa es que, ella es muy bella, además es muy buena conmigo, es muy noble y bueno, toda ella me encanta, de pies a cabeza, es algo difícil de explicar, esque hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, que se me hizo algo imposible dejar de pensar en ella sin sentir algo aquí adentro – se apuntó al corazón y siguió hablando como loco – ella es maravillosa, es muy inteligente, es muy amigable y su cuerpo, oh Hermione, su cuerpo, es perfecta, además tiene esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco, no sin mencionar su cabello, tan negro, con destellos azules y que decir de sus ojos, que son como dos pequeñas estrellas en las que me quiero perder cada vez que los veo, son tan hermosos, tan, tan, - Harry hizo un ademán bastante explícito sobre los ojos de Trinity, que si Ron hubiera estado allí, se habría atacado de la risa , Hermione en cambio, lo escuchaba inmóvil, sin articular palabra, no lo podía creer, Harry estaba enamorado de esa yankee intelectual buena para nada de cuerpo perfecto y tan sociable y popular que daba asco, cómo fue posible que Harry se fijara en ella?? Que encontrara tan fácil alguien en quién pensar que no fuera ella, sintió ira, pero al ver la expresión de Harry, de expectación, cayó en la cuenta de que le había preguntado algo y ella no escuchó por estar pensando en su rival – Que perdón??- dijo Hermione ensimismada – Que si me podrías aconsejar algo que hacer para pedírselo, estaba pensando en llevarla al campo de quidditch en la noche, llevarla con los ojos vendados y subir con ella en mi saeta, entonces, mientras estamos arriba, conjurar la nieve para que al momento de voltear para abajo se lea "Trinity quieres ser mi novia??", así fue como había planeado pedírtelo a ti, pero.. ya ves, todo salió mal , qué me dices?? – Hermione sintió un nudo en el estómago otra ves, Harry le había confesado la forma en que le pediría ser su novia, y la verdad era bastante romántica, que lástima que no lo hizo, hubiera sido tan bello, si tan sólo hubiera dicho que sí.... - Herms??? Te encuentras bien??- preguntó Harry que la observaba. Demonios, nuevamente se había quedado pensando en el hubiera - Eh, sí Harry estoy bien, no es nada, no te preocupes, yo creo que deberías hacerlo así, te aseguro que no se negará –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa fingida que Harry no notó – De verdad??? Gracias Hermione!!, sabía que podría contar contigo – le dio un beso en una mejilla y se paró, le tendió una mano y le dijo – vienes a pasear por el lago??, hemos organizado una pequeña excursión Trinity, Britany, Ron y yo, vienes??- preguntó Harry – Ehhmm.. creo que no, olvidé que tenía algo que buscar en la biblioteca – Pero Hermione!!, estamos de vacaciones acaban de empezar, tienes tres semanas, vamos será divertido – dijo Harry con insistencia – lo siento Harry, es que quiero terminar mis deberes para tener las vacaciones libres, tu sabes, ve sin mí ok??- dicho esto se paro y se marchó.  
  
Ya en la biblioteca , fue a la ventana y derramó algunas lagrimas, en ese momento, Harry pasaba corriendo detrás de Trinity, mientras Ron caminaba alejado de ellos con su novia de la mano.  
  
- Si tan sólo hubiera dicho que sí cuando lo pediste...., Oh Harry, de verdad me arrepiento!!..., pero esa golfa yankee no va a quitarme lo que me pertenece- dijo ella con determinación. - Celosa Granger??- dijo una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras detrás de ella. No se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí observando con tristeza por la ventana de al lado, y después observándola a ella. - Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy??- dijo ella dando media vuelta. 


	7. Lo dices de verdad?

Capítulo 7 Lo dices de Verdad?  
  
Hermione lo vió y notó que no era la única que estaba realmente enfadada, él estaba de pie al lado de la ventana, al parecer estaba observando lo mismo que ella pero no podía adivinar qué era lo que había causado el enojo del chico.  
  
- Bien, te pregunte que era lo que querías Malfoy? - Dijo ella con un tono enojado  
  
- Bueno Granger, al parecer no soy el único al que le afecta ver a "cara rajada" con Summers- dijo él socarronamente.  
  
- Así que te afecta Malfoy, - dijo ella con una sonrisa – quien lo diría, Draco Malfoy celoso de Harry Potter, eso sí que es novedad, nunca imaginé que vería ese día Malfoy – el frunció el seño, -  
  
- Y qué si lo hago Granger?, esa chica me interesa más de lo que una sangre sucia como tú puede imaginar – dijo con arrogancia – además lo que me enoje o no, Granger, no es de tu incumbencia, adiós – y sin decir más, se fue de la biblioteca, dejándola a ella sola y desconcertada.  
  
Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó pensando que para esa hora, Harry ya debería tener nueva novia, así que al ver la cama de Trinity vacía, pensó que ya estaba con él, sin embargo al bajar al Gran Comedor, pudo ver como Harry trataba con cierta reserva a Trinity, "esque a caso no se lo ha pedido??" se preguntó Hermione ensimismada, llegó con Harry y se sentó a su lado, le preguntó por lo bajo:  
  
-"Todavía no se lo pides Harry??"- a lo que él respondió sonrojándose.  
  
- "No, lo haré la noche antes de Navidad, así tendré tiempo para que sea perfecto, no supiste que los profesores organizaron una excursión a Hogsmeade este fin de semana?, le compraré unas rosas mágicas que nunca se marchitan, así las podrá conservar por siempre" – dijo esto con una gran sonrisa, después se levantó y fue al lado de Trinity.  
  
- Hola chica!!, como estamos hoy??- le preguntó con mucho ánimo, ella volteó y con una sonrisa le respondió:  
  
- Estoy bien Harry, gracias, es sólo que me siento triste, verás, mis padres están en América y yo quisiera estar con ellos- Harry puso cara de circunstancias- no es que no me guste estar aquí contigo, es solo que siempre se extraña el hogar de uno aunque nos hagan sentir como en casa.  
  
- Mmm..., no sé si pueda entenderte, el lugar en donde yo he vivido no se acerca en lo más mínimo a mi concepto de casa. Jejeje, creo que es porque en realidad esta es mi casa, seguida de la casa de los Weasley, pero no te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de hacerte sentir mejor, quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el lago??- preguntó Harry con cortesía, ella asintió.  
  
- Bueno, si alguien quiere venir, está la invitación abierta- dijo Harry , nadie quiso ir, Ron estaba demasiado entretenido escuchando las interminables aventuras de su novia, Hermione moría de ganas de ir, pero tenía que ir a una junta de los premios anuales, y para su mala suerte, Malfoy estaría allí haciendo comentarios estúpidos. Desde que a Malfoy le dieron el Premio Anual, se hizo más arrogante, ahora ella no podía desempeñar el cargo de prefecta así que Dumbledore decidió de que Harry estaba listo para más responsabilidad y le dio el cargo, Harry estaba feliz.  
  
Salieron Harry y Trinity y bordearon el lago, en realidad, no cruzaron palabra, pues se había hecho una costumbre que ninguno de los dos hablara, y solo de repente se miraran para decir todo aquello que tenían que decir, se sentaron en una banca a la orilla del lago y de repente, Trinity empezó a llorar, Harry no dijo nada, pues conocía muy bien ese sentimiento de soledad y tristeza que tanto embargaba a su amiga, a su amada, le pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro y la acompañó, queriendo gritar en esos momentos, lo mucho que la amaba, que pensaba que era una belleza, que la quería incluso más que a su propia vida, y que por ella daría lo que fuera, se quedaron los dos así abrazados, ella dejó de llorar y se quedó abrazada a su amigo, sintiendo que nada le faltaría, y esa seguridad que le daba el estar en sus brazos, se sentía protegida y por alguna extraña razón, querida.  
  
Mientras, en una de las torres con vista al lago, dos personas contemplaban la escena por una ventana, desde un aula vacía, la reunión había terminado y varios chicos y chicas hablaban animadamente mientras él decía:  
  
- Maldito cara rajada, siempre se queda con lo que yo quiero.  
  
Y ella decía:  
  
- Genial, ahora quien sabe que estarán haciendo. Maldita yankee. – Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, después voltearon a verse, estaba Malfoy con una cara de pocos amigos y Hermione igual, no se habían dado cuenta que por segunda vez los dos coincidían al estar espiando a Harry y a Trinity, desviaron las miradas y voltearon a verse otra vez;  
  
- Así que te interesa Potter, Granger. – Dijo él con una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras.  
  
- Y que si me interesa Malfoy?, digo no soy la única que está celosa.O sí? –esta vez fue el turno de ella para reír, se había puesto mas pálido de lo normal – Desde cuando te interesa Malfoy?- preguntó otra vez.  
  
- Lo suficiente para decir que esa chica me importa Granger, lo demás no te interesa. – dijo muy enojado y se fue.  
  
- Pero quien entiende a ese chico, de verdad, yo no hice nada, solo quería aclarar lo obvio. - Y diciendo esto, se fue.  
  
*******+++++*******++++++*******+++++++  
  
El día de ir a Hogsmeade llegó y Harry fue a comprar las rosas para Trinity y aparte le compró una cadena con un dije, en el dije, venían unos espacios para guardar algo, Harry preguntó que para que era y el vendedor le dijo: " Son para guardar la esencia de la persona que amas y la tuya propia, son dos dijes, uno para ti y otro para tu ser amado, entonces cuando esa persona que amas necesita de ti, o tu de esa persona, se puede invocar un hechizo ( Invocato Anima Amo Enervate)y esa persona a la que tu amas recibirá el mensaje de que lo necesitas, entonces, tu persona amada recurrirá a ti, porque sus esencias están comunicadas, la persona que amas sentirá como tu esencia quiere salir del lugar en el que está y además se calentará, tu esencia misma estará tratando de unirse a la que está lejos de ti, es como un lazo que solo puede estar hecho con amor, no hay otra forma de sacar un poco de tu esencia para embotellarla, mas que para que tu ser amado la lleve, la forma de sacar tu esencia es muy simple, en una noche de luna llena di estas palabra frente al dije y en un lugar al aire libre "Permutato Anime Disolvum, Vasum Consumare" con eso tu esencia se dirigirá directamente a los dijes. Y lo mismo debe hacer la persona a la que amas". Estas palabras se quedaron grabadas en Harry y decidió que, de recibir una respuesta afirmativa de parte de Trinity, le daría su alma misma solo para demostrarle cuanto la amaba, en sólo un día él estaría pidiéndole a Trinity que fuera su novia y la hora de la verdad llegaría. Y el día llegó, después de dar su ronda de prefecto, llegó con Ron a la sala común y le dijo que iría con Trinity al campo de Quidditch a lo que Ron solo pudo decir en voz alta "Allá vas tigre" que obviamente Trinity no escuchó pues ella ya estaba fuera de la sala común, Harry la llevaba con el pretexto de que lo ayudara a pensar en una nueva táctica de Quidditch, al llegar al campo, le vendó los ojos y le dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ella.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Hermione estaba nuevamente haciendo una ronda especial que se había propuesto el día de la reunión de los premios anuales, caminaba desorientadamente por un sector que no le pertenecía, pero iba hundida en sus pensamientos asi que no se dio cuenta, en el momento en el que pasaba por un pasillo bastante ancho, se paró enfrente de la ventana, que tenia vista al campo de Quidditch que en ese momento estaba ligeramente iluminado, observó bien y vió de lejos como Harry le vendaba los ojos a Trinity, - Así que Harry sí le pedirá hoy que sea su novia??- dijo para sí, sin notar que nuevamente, alguien observaba el panorama, en una ventana mas alejada.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Harry le dijo que subiera a la escoba con mucho cuidado y que no se alarmara, su Saeta de Fuego nuca había tirado a alguien, después subió el mismo y se colocó detrás de ella, la abrazó por la cintura y poco a poco se elevaron, sintió como ella se estremecía y después se inclinaba ligeramente hacia atrás, se elevaron unos 10 metros y cuando estuvieron arriba, Harry susurró una palabras, después le dijo a Trinity que se descubriera los ojos y mirara hacia abajo la nieve ya estaba hechizada y se podía leer claramente "Trini, Quieres ser mi novia?", ella lo leyó y al momento una expresión de sorpresa salió de su boca;  
  
– Oh!! Harry...nunca.. oh Dios ... que bello, gracias- dijo ella visiblemente sorprendida y sonrojada, - Harry, Lo dices de verdad?- preguntó ella.  
  
– Porque si es así mi respuesta es sí.- a lo que él solo pudo responder dándole un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Mientras tanto en la ventana se veían dos rostros turbados, ella estaba enojada, se podía leer en cada una de sus facciones, realmente no pensó que le pudiera afectar tanto el que Harry quisiera a alguien mas que no fuera ella, al principio del curso le había demostrado lo mucho que la quería y le ponía un gran interés, pero ahora era diferente, no dejaba de estar con "Trini" y eso le ponía los nervios de punta. Malfoy por su parte, no paraba de maldecir a Harry y de observar como Trini reía mientras éste le contaba quien sabe que cosa  
  
- Así que al fin es su novia? – preguntó Malfoy en voz alta, Hermione lo volteó a ver y lo único que pudo contestarle fue  
  
- No por mucho tiempo – Malfoy se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, y por vez primera le sonrió  
  
- Así que no por mucho Granger?, bien y que tienes planeado? – preguntó maliciosamente, estaba de verdad sorprendido de que la "sangre sucia" fuera tan determinante  
  
- No lo sé,- dijo ella – pero ellos dos no durarán – dijo. Ésta vez era ella la que sonreía  
  
- Te propongo un trato Granger, tu y yo vamos a hacer lo que esté en nuestras manos para que cara rajada y Trinity no duren mas de un mes, que te parece?- preguntó el, notando que a Hermione le gustaba la idea.  
  
– Lo dices de verdad?, Malfoy, porque si es así, cuenta conmigo – ahora los dos rieron, mientras nuevamente volteaban a ver por la ventana, Harry abrazaba a Trinity, ya en tierra y ella sostenía un ramo de rosas, los dos sonreían.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Abajo, en el campo de Quidditch, Harry observaba a una Trinity radiante, ella estaba de verdad feliz, y él no se quedaba atrás.  
  
- Tengo algo para ti – dijo Harry después de darle una abrazo mas fuerte. – Es en realidad un intercambio yo te daré algo mío y tu me darás algo tuyo, te parece? – ella asintió, para después decir,  
  
- Pero no tengo nada conmigo ahora, que te daré? – preguntó algo avergonzada.  
  
- Ah muy simple, mira, aquí está – sacó el dije y se lo puso en su mano – esto es un relicario, pero no uno común y corriente, yo tengo otro, ves adentro?, es para que guardes mi esencia y la tuya ahí, yo tendré lo mismo, cuando me necesites, o te necesite vas a decir fuertemente "Invocato Anima Amo Enervate" , así el dije se calentará levemente y sabrás que te necesito, yo igual, que dices? – ella se le quedó viendo, después asintió.  
  
- Y que tengo que hacer para que lleves mi esencia junto a ti Harry? No es algo peligroso, verdad?  
  
- Claro que no Trini, es algo muy sencillo, entonces lo hacemos ahora? – ella asintió – Bien, agarra un dije y repite después de mí, esta bien? OK, "Permutato Anime Disolvum, Vasum Consumare" – en ese momento, 2 rayos de luz uno verde y otro azul salieron de el pecho de Harry y de Trnity el de Harry era azul, se partió en dos y cada pequeño rayo de luz, se fue a un dije, los dos tenían ahora su esencia, su compañía, el lazo que los unía se hizo mas fuerte, después de que cada uno se puso el dije, Harry le tomó de la mano y se fueron, así, los dos solos y tan felices, como si nada mas pudiera afectarles, ya no les faltaba nada más.  
  
Hola a todos, espero y les esté gustando mi fic.  
  
Special thanks para  
  
Iory Saotome por leer mi fic y que le haya gustado. ak4ri por tratar de leer mi fic  
  
Thank U Girls, espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto. Love, Hugs & Kisses!!! 


End file.
